My Secret Valentine
by Vexcinnt
Summary: A V-Day fic. Noah worries that Rex doesn't want to tell anyone about their relationship. But Noah tries to change that. Established Noex main with a hint of Hollix.


**My Secret Valentine**

**A Noex Fanfic**

**Characters: Rex/Noah (Noex) **

**Inspired, not based on, by the song "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings. Yes I looked to them once again for inspiration and I'll probably do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. Man of Action and Cartoon Network do.**

* * *

><p>The sound of running water reverberated through the bedroom as Noah took a hot shower. Rex could hear it as he sat at his desk, scribbling down on a piece of paper as he waited for his turn to clean up. He didn't know where this sudden need to write had come from, or how it came to be, perhaps Holiday would call it one of those "write down what you're feeling" type of deals, but Rex didn't care. He was venting. It felt good to vent, especially since he had been holding back some emotions ever since it started. And by it, he meant his newfound relationship.<p>

About two weeks ago, he and his best friend, Noah, admitted something they thought they would never admit in a million years; they liked each other, and not as a friend likes another friend, but as an 'I love you' kind of like. Only they knew about this change in their lives. They and the people that had seen them walking down the street holding hands, or seeing them share small kisses when they hoped no one was looking.

Rex had dealt with enough when he had just been mocked by some since he was part EVO, and now he had a boyfriend? He wasn't sure if they were ready to hear the news. And by 'they', he meant the people that had become his family over the years: Holiday, Six, and Bobo.

It was worse for Noah, Rex usually thought, since his parents passed in a plane crash almost six months ago. Even though he said he never talked to them much since they were usually busy with work, Rex knew that Noah was hurting from his loss. But there was a silver lining to Noah's dark cloud. After an extensive conversation with White Knight, which ended at Holiday screaming at her boss about not lettinga great kid like Noah go homeless on her watch, Noah was moved into a room in Providence Headquarters. Then, after some convincing on Rex's part, Holiday allowed Rex and Noah to share a room that was twice the size of the boys previously shared.

That was a few months ago; their relationship started almost 2 weeks ago; their first date was a few days ago. Now, there they were. It was Valentine's Day and Rex had a dinner reservation planned for them at a nice restaurant downtown. He gave his paper a quick look-over and was pleased. He was so wrapped up in his reading that he didn't notice that the water had stopped until he saw the door to the bathroom open out of the corner of his eye. Rex quickly hid the paper away, hoping it would get lost in the other pile of papers he and Noah had stacked towards the top right-hand side of the desk.

He turned to see Noah, his hair still dripping wet, walk out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist, and another in his hand, trying to dry off the rest of his hair. Rex took in the brief view. This wasn't the first time he had seen Noah without a shirt on, or even no pants on since Noah took a quick shower a few days earlier and Rex accidently walked into the bedroom as Noah was changing; thankfully for Noah he still had the towel on, but still, this wasn't the first time Rex had seen Noah like this.

Rex liked what he saw too, and he knew Noah knew he did. Noah looked up to see Rex leaning back, one arm on the back of the chair and another on the desk, glaring at Noah and giving him a teasing smile.

"Well, hello there handsome." Rex said teasingly.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, hello there Mr. 'Get-your-butt-in-the-shower-while-we-still-have-time-to-get-ready,'" Noah replied using his thumb to point at the shower. "We need to get out of here before we miss our reservation!" he said as his foot jumped at the touch of the cold metal floor below, being used to the feel of the warm flow of water.

"Oh would you relax soccer mom?" Rex replied getting out of the seat. "We have plenty of time." he said as Noah continued into the room.

Noah once again rolled his eyes at Rex's little joke. "You know what I hate about the showers here? They can make the water so comfortably warm, yet no matter what we do with our thermostat, it always feels like the Arctic in here." Noah complained as he walked towards the dresser against the wall between the bathroom and the desk.

Rex chuckled at the sight as Noah turned so that Rex only saw the right side of the blonde's bare chest. "I think your nips agree with you there man." Rex said pointing at Noah's nipples, which to Rex looked like they just grew about an inch.

Noah looked down to see that Rex was right. He looked back to Rex to give him a blank stare, almost as if he was trying to silently say, 'You did NOT just point that out.' "Oh ha ha, very funny." Noah said grabbing a plain white t-shirt out of one of the dresser drawers.

"Hey," Rex said as he hugged Noah from behind and sneaking a small kiss on the pulse point behind his ear, "it's what I do."

Noah mockingly then reached behind him and patted Rex on the head as someone would do to a pet.

Rex closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Noah, who also closed his eyes and Noah slightly turned his head and tried to plant a small kiss on Rex's cheek, only to have the very tip of his puckered lips touch Rex's smooth cheek.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out, okay?" Rex asked as he released his grip form around the blonde teen's waist.

"Take all the time you need." Noah answered handing Rex the extra towel he was no longer using.

"Are you saying I need it?" Rex jokingly asked, walking backwards into the bathroom.

"Look, just go!" Noah chuckled as he extended his arm and pointed toward the shower.

"Okay, okay!" Rex said as he closed the door, leaving Noah by himself in order to change into his suit.

After Noah had changed into his suit, an average black tux with a small dark red bowtie, he sat in the chair that was beside the desk, waiting for Rex to get done with his shower. Rex wasn't taking too long getting ready; Noah was just really quick to put on his suit.

So, there he sat, quietly tapping his finger on the desk, staring at the door in anticipation for the sound of the shower to cut off. 'He should be out any minute now.' Noah thought looking at the small digital clock that was conveniently placed on the dresser.

He was excited, to say the least. He'd always expected to go on a romantic date with Rex sooner or later, but a Valentine's Day dinner? He did NOT see that one coming.

Noah looked across the desk. 'Man, we've really got to get organized.' he thought as he looked at the stack of random papers that flooded the upper right-hand corner of the desk. He decided to pick them all up and shuffle them so that they would at least look like a nice, clean pile. But as he did so, he noticed one paper at the very front of the stack that he didn't recognize.

He put the rest of the papers, still all shuffled up and disorganized, back in the corner of the desk as he gazed to the paper he held in his hands. In big bold letters at the top of the paper he could see the words "**My Secret Valentine By: Rex Salazar**" written at the top. Curious to see what this really was, Noah continued reading.

_**My Secret Valentine**_

_**By: Rex Salazar**_

_From the moment that we met_

_I could tell we'd be good friends_

_Yes, it wouldn't end_

_But who would've guessed that now,_

_And I don't even care how,_

_We both came out_

_We were nervous and scared_

_Then we realized we didn't care;_

_Our feelings we shared_

_But now that we have this,_

_These sweet feelings of bliss,_

_Is there something that we missed?_

_What will others say_

_When they find out one day_

_That you're my secret valentine?_

_Yes, my secret valentine_

_When, oh when, will it be time_

_To tell them about you and I?_

_Should we just go and shout_

_What we're really all about?_

_There is not a trace of doubt_

_That you're my secret valentine_

_But I still don't know_

_Will they just tell us to go_

_Should we just tell them slow….ly_

_And I don't know why_

_Why sometimes it makes me cry_

_Sometimes I even just wanna die_

_But when I think of you_

_And of all that we've been through_

_Then I'm glad it's just us two_

_Yet sooner or later we_

_Should tell them how we've come to be_

_Just you and me_

_How should I go and tell them_

_That you're my love and my gem_

_My secret valentine_

_Yes, my secret valentine_

_When, oh when, will it be time_

_To tell them about you and I?_

_Should we just go and shout_

_What we're really all about?_

_There is not a trace of doubt_

_That you're my secret valentine_

_Why am I so afraid_

_To tell them what I want to say_

_Should I do it then, or today?_

_Is it such a stupid fear_

_About what they'll do once they hear_

_It's such a scary thought, I shed a tear_

_There's that thought, and then plus_

_What will also become of us?_

_It puts my brain into a fuss_

_But as long as I have you_

_And what was once one now is two_

_I won't care what they do_

_As long as we have each other_

_And we care about one another_

_Yes with you, I shall smother_

_My love, my secret valentine_

_Yes, my secret valentine_

_When, oh when, will it be time_

_To tell them about you and I?_

_Should we just go and shout_

_What we're really all about?_

_There is not a trace of doubt_

_That you're my secret valentine_

_My secret valentine_

_I'll be with you through all of time_

_Even as I write these cheesy rhymes_

_Oh valentine, oh my sweet_

_Why must our love be so discreet?_

_But either way, with you, I'm complete_

_But valentine, while you're my love_

_I still wonder what others will think of_

_So we'll go to the skies above_

_No, it's not running away_

_I will still come back some day_

_But with you I will always stay_

_Oh secret valentine._

_I love you secret valentine_

Noah's eyes were still wide with surprise when he finished reading the poem Rex had written. He read it over again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but he wasn't; Rex had written a poem about him! There were a few parts here and there that Noah thought he could've done better on though, but he didn't care. Just the thought of Rex writing a poem about him was amazing!

Then, he thought about it. 'Secret Valentine?' he thought. 'Does he mean Holiday, Six, and Bobo?' the thought continued. It made sense actually. As far as he knew, the gang didn't know anything about his and Rex's newfound relationship. 'Is he afraid to tell them?' he asked himself. This also made sense since Rex wasn't one to tell his secrets to just anyone. Noah thought he was the only one that Rex confided almost everything to. It would only be natural to have him not tell his 'family' that he's gay for his best friend and they're dating.

No sooner than that thought occurred to him, he heard the bathroom door opening. He looked over to see Rex standing in nothing put a pair of black boxers as Noah quickly shoved the paper away, hoping Rex didn't see him holding it.

Noah quickly tried to divert Rex's attention elsewhere, just in case. "Aww, were your motorcycle undies dirty?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rex replied. "Would you rather have me take off the loose fitting ones I have on now and put on the really tight ones?" he said teasingly.

"Oh, like you're really expecting something to happen?" Noah said getting up from the chair as he raised an eyebrow. Whether or not it was for Rex's smart remark or being able to see Rex halfway naked, Rex didn't know.

"Put a sock in it and hand me the bag that's in my top drawer." Rex said as he turned around to throw the towel back onto the bathroom floor.

Noah did as Rex asked and saw a big black bag containing his suit lying on top of this other clothes. He handed the bag to Rex, who then unzipped it to reveal a suit that looked almost identical to the one Noah was wearing, except the jacket was different in the way it was designed, and instead of a bowtie like Noah had, Rex had a simple black tie.

'Damn. I forgot how good Rex can clean-up.' Noah thought to himself as he gazed upon his boyfriends new look. "So," he began to say. "you ready to head out outta here?" he asked using his thumb to point behind him to address the door that led to the endless maze of white hallways.

"Of course." Rex said as he opened the door for Noah.

"Oh, wait!" Noah exclaimed as he suddenly ran inside the bedroom towards their bed. When he reached the bed, he lifted up the mattress and pulled out a small card, which he then handed to Rex. "I almost forgot about this." he said as Rex took the card with a look of surprised curiosity on his face.

'He got me a card?' Rex thought as he looked at the small piece of paper. He thought Noah must've had the card custom made because on the front was a picture of them that Noah had taken when they first started dating. The picture was simply Rex and Noah at a park bench, their heads touching, and you could see a little of Noah's right arm extended out from having to hold the camera. Inside the card, was the actual picture; and written in ink on the inside was Noah's personal message that read "To Rex, my one and only. – Noah"

Rex smiled as he read the card. He looked up at Noah and said, "Thanks Noe. I only wish I had gotten you a card." He placed the card on the desk as he looked back at Noah, his cheeks now a dark red.

"Nah, it's no problem Rex." he said as Rex walked back towards the door. Before he left though, Rex leaned over and planted a small kiss in Noah's forehead.

"Let's go." he said as he walked out the door, on their way to their first Valentine's Day dinner.

On their way, walking down the Providence hallways, Noah couldn't help but think of the poem that he had read while Rex was in the shower. 'Is he really that embarrassed, or even ashamed, to tell Holiday and them about us?' he thought. He decided he might as well ask Rex about it, but try not to mention the poem.

"So Rex," he began, "how do you think Holiday and the gang will react when they find out?"

Rex slowed down, stunned by Noah's sudden question, but only enough so that Noah didn't notice. "Find out about what?" he asked.

"You know, about-about us." Noah finished softly, not wanting anyone to overhear what they were saying.

Rex stopped dead in his tracks then, causing Noah to almost bump into his shoulder. Rex took a deep breath and said, "Look, Noah, I don't know if I'm ready for them to know just yet. I mean, I WANT to, but just not now, you know?"

Noah looked confused, even though he really wasn't. "So you're able to have random strangers see us date, yet you're not afraid to have Doc, Six, and Bobo find out?" he asked, hoping that this would all make sense to Rex.

"Look, Noah, I'm just not ready right now, okay?" Rex said, not noticing Noah's face start to brighten up. What he didn't know was that they were merely a few feet away from Doctor Holiday's office, which Noah was sure of had to be occupied by one of the three people Rex didn't want to find out about his little 'secret valentine'.

"Well I am!" Noah exclaimed as he grabbed Rex's sleeve and pulled him alongside Noah as they both suddenly entered the doctor's office.

"Noah!" was all Rex was able to say before Holiday, Six, AND Bobo all looked up to see the nicely dressed and, unknown to them, young couple.

'Perfect.' they both thought as Holiday placed her clipboard on one of the many desks that littered her office.

"Hey Rex. Noah. Where are you two headed?" she asked.

"And what's with the fancy get-up?" Bobo said, addressing the boy's suits.

"It's nothing. We'll be on our way now, let's go Noah!" Rex said as he tried to lead Noah out of the room.

"Will you please excuse me?" Noah said as he held up a finger addressing the gang. He placed an arm around Rex as he led him away from the group of people giving them confused looks. "Okay, so are we gonna do this or not?" he asked.

"Look, Noah, what part of I'm not ready don't you understand?" Rex aggressively asked.

"Listen Rex, here's how it's gonna go down. They are going to find out about us. Whether it's from you, or from me, it's going to happen. Tonight." Noah explained.

Rex let out a defeated sigh. He knew Noah wasn't joking. He knew that Noah was dead serious about wanting Holiday, Six, and Bobo to know about them. "Why Noe? I mean, why now?" Rex asked.

"Because Rex," Noah tried to explain, "I mean, why not?" They stood there for a moment and just looked at one another, Noah waiting for Rex to say something, or even move a muscle. Rex did nothing. So it was Noah that made the move and swiftly moved towards the gang, ready to tell them about him and Rex.

"So, what's up?" Six said raising an eyebrow at the blonde teen.

"So," Noah said after taking a deep breath in order to calm and relax himself. "there's something I need to tell you." Pause; a long, silent pause. "And I don't want any of you to freak out at what I'm about to tell you, understand?"

Holiday gave Noah a worried look and said, "What is it Noah?" comfortingly.

Noah took another deep breath and started to say, "The thing I wanted to tell you is…"

"The thing WE wanted to tell you…" Rex interrupted Noah as he quickly walked up from behind him, "is something that's taking a lot of courage to tell you."

Noah looked at Rex and gave him a small smile, happy at the decision he was making.

"Well, get on with it!" Bobo said impatiently.

Rex took a deep breath before he slowly connected his hand with Noah's. He even lifted them up about a few inches to make sure everyone saw them. He knew they did when their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Well, everyone except Six, who only raised an eyebrow, but for him, that basically WAS a sign of a 'wide-eyed Six'.

There was a small moment of silence before Holiday spoke up, and in a way Rex did not expect. "That's, that's wonderful!" she said as she clapped her hands together. She then walked towards the couple and wrapped one arm around each of the boys and gave them a hug. The boys, after a moment of shock, hugged her back.

"Serious? You're not gonna freak out?" Rex said, surprised at Holiday's reaction.

"Well, to be honest," she said as she released her grip on the boys, but still kept a hand on each of their shoulders. ", I can't say I didn't see this coming sooner or later. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you two are happy together. And in that case, I'm happy."

Rex and Noah both smiled as she walked back to her desk, desperately containing her excitement at the teen's new relationship with each other. "What about you guys?" Rex asked Six and Bobo.

"Love is love." Six replied as he walked up and met Holiday and casually grabbed her hand. "It doesn't matter to me who loves who. I'm…happy for you two."

The boys' eyes grew even wider at the sight in front of them. They had a hunch that Six probably had a thing for Holiday, but they never imagined that they would actually see them together.

"And Rebecca's right. As long as you two are happy, then that's all that matters." Six added.

'Rebecca?' the boys thought.

"And I'm just glad I can make more jokes about you two fruitcakes." Bobo said as he rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist would. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

Both Rex and Noah gulped at what they just heard Bobo say, but other than that, they were happy and relieved to have told them about their secret love for each other.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me. It means a lot to us." Rex said as he once again grabbed Noah's hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Noah said alongside Rex.

"Well you're welcome. Both of you." Holiday said. "Now, I'm guessing since it's Valentine's Day and you're both wearing suits, and some really nice one's I may add, that you two have a date planned. So, get outta here! Go!" she said using her hands to 'shoo' the boys away.

Both boys chuckled as they wrapped one arm around the others shoulder and walked out the door. As the door closed behind them, Noah made Rex stop and turned him around so he could look at him eye-to-eye.

"I'm proud of you Rex." he said.

"Yeah? Good, because that took some serious skills for me to do what I just did. And I fight giant monsters for a living." Rex joked.

Noah laughed at Rex's little joke as he placed a small kiss on Rex's lips. As Noah's lips parted from Rex's, Rex leaned forward and kissed Noah again, not wanting their lips to part.

When they finally did part, Noah looked up at Rex and said "You know what Rex? This is SO much better than a stupid card."

"Hey, I like that stupid card." Rex replied as they once again started to walk along the hallways hand-in-hand.

Noah chuckled at his boyfriends' modesty. Yet he was happy. Happy that he was no longer Rex's secret valentine. Just his valentine.

Noah squeezed Rex's hand tighter as he said, "Let's go have a nice Valentine's Day dinner. Before we miss our reservation." They both laughed as they headed towards the hangar, ready to spend their new lives together.


End file.
